1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to stethoscopes and, more particularly, to a sterilization device for a stethoscope and associated apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a stethoscope includes a “chestpiece” that typically contacts the patient being examined, it may be desirable to be able to sterilize at least the contact surface of the chestpiece prior to using the stethoscope on a subsequent patient. However, accomplishing such sterilization may not often be practical, in terms of the required time or the particular procedures that must be followed. Also, the practitioner may not necessarily have the training or discipline to routinely perform such sterilization between patients, or may not necessarily remember whether sterilization has been performed prior to using the stethoscope on the next patient.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus configured to promote and facilitate convenient and efficient sterilization of at least the contact surface of a “chestpiece” member of a stethoscope between uses.